


In Which Double D Is Bleeding In The Bathroom

by buffer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffer/pseuds/buffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D is attacked by bullies and is recovering in the bathroom when Kevin comes in to confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these images, so go look at them before you read  
> http://moeskine.tumblr.com/post/49800820704/i-just-drew-what-rai-told-me-to

Apply pressure and soon the blood around the wound will coagulate, which will cause the flow to cease and heal. Predictably, focusing on proper procedure and medical theory calmed the trembling boy as he stood in the bathroom, one hand clutching the sink , the other clutching his nose. Leaning forward as to prevent stains on his favorite shirt, the drip-drip-drip seemed the echo against imperfectly tiled wall. How can the contractor call such carelessness satisfactory? The warm fluid continued to trace the same line on the underside of his fingers before falling against the porcelain basin below.

Had it been an accident? Was it on purpose? What had he done to deserve the stealthy elbow to the nose and the mocking snickers that followed?

Even under stress the boy refused to use profane language, but he was getting very close and needed a distraction or else the unfortunate mental dialogue would soon become verbal. He was so engrossed in the storm of mild profanity and self-chiding that he failed to notice the squeal of the door that slowly opened. It was not until the newcomer had taken three slow, calculated steps that the injured lad looked behind himself in the mirror at the new arrival.

It was Kevin.

At Eddward panicked. Was it he who tried to break his nose? Did he come to finish the job?

It was the look in Kevin’s eyes that made him pause and (almost) relax. It was a look of shame. But, why?

“Hey,” Kevin said after a drawn out interlude where Edd moved little while he shifted his weight.

Blue eyes blinked, blood continued to fall (but the rate had declined).

Kevin sighed. “Look, it’s my fault, OK? I told the team not to lay a finger on you. I’m…I’m sorry.”

Did those words really come out of that mouth? While still leaning forward to prevent blood from falling onto his clothes, Eddward turned halfway to get a better look at the boy who had grown into a star amongst his classmates.

“Are you still bleeding?” Kevin asked, heading to the automatic paper towel dispenser, activating the motion sensor, and saturating the bestowed paper towel before finally looking Double D in the eye. “May I?”

Kevin anchored Eddward’s face with one hand and used the paper towel to gently wipe at the blood surrounding the boy’s nose while trying to avoid pulling the skin or moving his nose and opening the wound again. He noticed how the cheek underneath his thumb warmed under his touch, but there were no objections so he pressed on.

“Wh- why are you doing this?” Eddward finally asked.

Kevin said nothing, instead he gazed into the blue eyes that had been haunting him for months.

“What do you mean you told your teammates that they were not to touch me?”

“Double D, I wanted to keep you safe. So that I could-“

“So that you could what?” Eddward asked, suddenly angry. “So that you could have the glory for yourself?”

Kevin let out his breath in a huff. “So that I could ask you out.”


	2. Chapter 2

_So that I could ask you out._

  
That one sentence claimed residency in such a way that few sentences before had been able to accomplish. Theories, formulas, and constants became exactly that: constant. Constantly in his mind much a part of the mental process as could ever be. Certain information did not become memories, but permanent facilities that did not have to be remembered, merely used. Seven short words had never meant so much. It made him want to run.

Instead, he sneezed.

By the time his brain recognized the signal that the sneeze was coming, it was too late. The effects of the shock administered by the whole event dulled his reactionary functions to the point where the warning signs of the event were ignored until blood sprayed in a downward arc as Edd’s head pivoted downward with the force of the sneeze.

A single foul word screamed in Eddward’s mind.

Kevin was completely stunned. Specks of blood were on his face, but the majority had hit his shirt and jacket, and even traveled down to his shoes. Here and there were blotches of phlegm , clear and red.

Silence gripped them both for about five seconds when Edd screamed his apology and rushed toward the door. Kevin chased after and punched the door to the bathroom, preventing the attempted escape.

“I’m sorry,” Edd cried, collapsing against the door and falling to his knees. “I’m sorry I’msorry I’msorry!”

“Double D, stop,” came Kevin’s soft voice. “It’s my fault. I caused all this.”

Was it even remotely possible that Kevin was not mad? How could that be? His bodily fluids were all over his clothes, and some had possibly flown into his mouth. How could anyone not be absolutely livid?

“Did you get any on your clothes?” The irony of the question almost made Eddward laugh. Kevin, covered in blood, just wanted to know if, you know, maybe a little blood dripped on his shirt? It almost made him laugh. Almost.

He looked down at himself and noticed that his nose had started to bleed again and was steadily dripping onto the bottom of his shirt.  
“Yes.”

Kevin bent down and carefully picked him up – luckily, stains on his arms were at a minimum. When Edd was once again on his feet, Kevin took off his jacket and overshirt, revealing a clean, white undershirt, which he also took off and held it out.

“Here, wear this.”

“Kevin, I cannot accept that. What will you wear?”

“I’ve got a clean gym shirt I can wear,” Kevin lied. “Just put it on, OK? It’s the least I can do.”

Unsure of what else he could do, Edd pulled his own top off and then stuffed a small amount of a tissue, retrieved from his pack, in each nostril to prevent soiling the clean garment.

Kevin picked up Edd’s stained clothes and said, “I’ll wash everything when I get home.”

“No,” Edd said, his voice embarasingly loud. “I’m the one who sneezed on you. I will take responsibility.”

Kevin shrugged. “Alright, if you insist. I was going to invite you to come with me and we could watch a movie while we wait.”

Surprised was how he had felt when Kevin revealed that he had a romantic interest in him. Flabbergasted was his current state now that Kevin, despite having been sneezed upon, was still interested in pursuing a romantic adventure.

“Well, if you would like, you could come over to my house instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone wanted a bit more happier of an ending. But I still love unresolutions.


End file.
